Kick In The Teeth
by anneryn7
Summary: Everyday at Degrassi is hell. When my friends aren't around, almost everyone else takes it upon themselves to make me their personal target. On top of everything, my stepfather doesn't want me and gives me my fair share of bruises. Fitz and Owen are the only people that make it bearable for me. Clowen, Slightly Dark


**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR THE CHARACTERS.  
Music Credit: "Kick In The Teeth" – Papa Roach**

_~*.*~  
We live in a cold, dark world with venom in its veins.  
You can spit it in my face, but I know I'll be okay.  
It's on the attack – it's a war – it's a game.  
A ball and chain – chew off my arm to get away._

_ Don't fight it or deny it – invite it.  
'Cause when it feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
Throw your stones and you won't see my break it.  
Say what you want – take your shots.  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth!  
~*.*~_

Every day at Degrassi is hell. I don't really get along with the other girls. I'm friends with a few of the guys, but they're pretty limited. When my friends aren't around, everyone else takes it upon themselves to make me their personal target. I hate it.

When I started to go to school here, I didn't care what other people thought of me. I was naïve. Apparently, unbeknownst to me at the time, that made me an easy target. I'm Saint Clare. I could probably rob the bank and stab the Pope, but the name would never change.

"Saint Clare!" Eli called after me. I grimaced and kept walking to my locker. I don't want to talk to him. He's the worst out of everyone. He's civil in English class, but around everyone else, he's vicious. I managed to open my locker before he reached me. I was slammed face-first into my metal cubby. I winced and spun around. He smirked. "What's wrong? You don't mind a little friendly touching?" He sneered.

"I don't like any kind of touching when it comes to you."

"Of course not, you're Saint Clare. It must be against your values." He mocked me. I took a deep breath and threw all of my school things into my bag with record speed and tried to bolt. He blocked me, easily. He knocked my bag onto the ground. I scanned the halls for Fitz or Owen. They're nowhere in sight. I didn't see Adam, either. Shit. How we the only ones around here?! Eli pinned me against the lockers. "You know, if you weren't such a prude, you might be pretty… almost." He leaned in closer to me, making sure to put extra pressure on my wrists. "I bet you've never even been kissed before, have you?" He leaned in and crushed his mouth to mine. I struggled, but couldn't shake him. I did the only thing that I could think to do – I kneed him in the balls. He let me go. I grabbed my bag and ran for it. I finally saw Fitz when I was almost out of the building.

"Clare! Wait. Are you okay?" He asked me, pulling me to a stop. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine – just a little rattled." I assured him.

"Who was bothering you?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"It was nothing."

"Your eyes are red. You were crying. It's not nothing." He argued.

"You can't get into anymore fights or you'll be grounded for life, remember?" I reminded him. He grimaced.

"Don't remind me."

"Well, it's true. I don't want you to get into any trouble because of me."

"It's never because of you, Clare. It's because some idiot feels the need to pick on you. You don't deserve it. You're so much better than that – than they are. They're just too stupid to see it." He declared. Eli came up behind us.

"Oh, you're one to talk about being stupid, aren't you Fitzy? What's wrong? Did I use too many big words for you?" Eli taunted him.

"Back up, Goldsworthy, or you'll be talking out of your ass. Don't think for one second that I won't hesitate shoving your head up there." Fitz got in his face. I tugged on his sleeve.

"Fitz, come on. Let's just go. We have to meet Owen, anyway. He's not worth it." I tried to sway him. That seemed to get his attention. He grabbed my hand.

"Let's go Clare." He ordered. I nodded. "Don't look at her. Don't talk to her." Fitz shot at Eli. We retreated out of the building. I finally feel like I can breathe again. I can't wait until high school is finished. I just have half of a year left. I skipped a grade, so I'm a senior with Owen. Thank goodness for that.

"Where are we meeting Owen?" I asked him.

"Your place, I think." Fitz answered. I bit my lip, but nodded. My stepdad didn't mess with me whenever they were around. That's something I think they've picked up on, over the years. My dad bailed on my ages ago and my mom died. Apparently, her death was my fault, because that's what my stepfather tells me every time he hits me. I haven't told anyone about it. What good would it do? I don't have anywhere else to go. Jared made sure that we lost contact with my mother's side of the family a long time ago. I don't get holiday cards or phone calls. He put a stop to that. I only have him, but that's the way he wants to keep it.

"Let's go." I sighed, as we started walking to my house. It's nice enough, but inside it's cold and lonely. Owen was already inside talking to Jared. They get along so well. I always knew that he would rather have a son than me, but what can I do? My heart skipped a beat when Owen looked over and smiled at me. Damn, that boy is a looker.

"Hey Clare," Owen greeted me. We got off his stool and came over to hug me. I gave him a squeeze back. It should be illegal to smell that good. My, God!

"I've got to go out of town for a few days for work, but Owen volunteered to stay with you, so you would stay out of trouble. I've already ordered pizza for you guys for dinner. I'll see you in a few days, Clare." Jared said, coming over to me. He beckoned me to follow him outside. "I expect everything to be just as spotless as it is now, when I come home. Am I clear? No parties while I'm away. You know the rules. Do I need a reason to punish you?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Be a good girl." He ordered. I nodded, hastily. He kissed my forehead and pushed on my ribs, reminding me of the bruises he gave me this morning. I'll be back after the weekend." He revealed. That's almost a week away. I'm overjoyed, but I do my best not to show it.

"Be safe." I told him. He smiled. That's rare coming from him.

"I'll see you soon." He got into his car and drove away. I feel like a huge weight was lifted off of my chest. I can breathe again. I went back inside.

"Clare, can I talk to you upstairs for a minute?" Owen asked. I nodded.

"Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge, Fitz." I told him, not wanting to be rude. I followed Owen upstairs.

"Let's talk in your room." He suggested.

"Okay," I followed him inside. I feel nervous. I have a funny feeling in my stomach, like shit is about to hit the fan.

"Is everything okay between you and Jared?" He asked me.

"Why?"

"He's never asked me to stay with you, before. Is there something I should know?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"We just don't get along that well. That's it. I remind him of my mom and it's just painful for him to look at me, sometimes. That's what he tells me." I told him, honestly. I sat down on my bed. He followed suit.

"Hey, you know you can talk to me about anything, right? I know the guys at school still give you a hard time, even though you don't talk about it, anymore. I can see the difference in your attitude – how you carry yourself. You never seem happy." He put an arm around me. That did it. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Sobs shook my body. I was crying into his chest. "Hey, hey, Clare, babygirl, it's okay. What does he do to you?" He asked me. I shook my head. I can't tell him that. If I tell anyone, I may as well dig my own grave. Jared's words – not mine. "Does he hurt you?" He asked. I still didn't answer him. "Stand up." He ordered, quietly. I stood up and let him start taking off my clothes. He pulled off my cardigan, my short-sleeved blouse and my undershirt. I used my arms to cover my chest. I trust Owen, but I feel so naked in front of him. He unbuttoned my jeans. I kicked off my flats and finished taking off my pants. I stayed still, so he could study my body – a patchwork quilt of bruises. "Clare," he whispered.

"I-I couldn't tell anyone. He told me that I couldn't. I don't have anywhere else to go, Owen." I whimpered. He put his arms around me and held me.

"Is he the only one that puts his hands on you?" He asked. I didn't answer. "Clare," he pressed.

"Sometimes as at school…" I whispered. He turned rigid. He pulled away from me. I can't look at him – I just can't. I don't want him to see me any differently. I don't want things to change between us. I don't want him to treat me any differently than he normally does.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" He asked me, touching my face.

"I didn't want you to have to fight my battles for me. Jared's a grown-ass man. He's dangerous, Owen. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt because of me." I told him. "And what was I supposed to do about school? You guys can't keep getting into fights because of me. You'll end of getting expelled, and then who knows –" I tried to explain, but Owen cut me off by kissing me. I froze. He pulled away and looked at me, nervously.

"Is that okay?" He asked. I couldn't find my voice, but managed to nod. He kissed me, again. This time, I was able to actually kiss him back. "It's my job to protect you. That's what I do. That's what I'm here for. I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore." He swore.

"It's not up to you and you can't control it. He's my guardian, Owen. There's nothing you can do. I'll be eighteen in a couple of months. I'll be able to move out then. I just need to find a job. And why are you kissing me?" I asked him.

"I thought the kissing part was obvious. I'm into you, Clare. Why do you think I never date anyone? No one compares to you. It's always been you. I didn't want to make things weird between us." Owen confessed. I didn't know what to say.

"You're serious, right now." I repeated.

"I'm more serious than I've ever been."

"I feel the same way about you." I told him.

-.-

"Oh, it's Saint Clare! Where are your bodyguards? Did they finally find a better way to use their time? What's wrong? You're not so brave when they're not around, are you?" K.C. loomed over me. He's so freaking tall – he always manages to make me feel miniscule. We dated, forever ago, ever since, he's held a grudge.

"What do you want, K.C.?" I asked him, trying and failing to get by.

"What do you think I want, Clare? I want to make your life miserable?" He smirked.

"Why?"

"Why not? Because I can. It makes me feel good, knowing that you're suffering." He told me, softly.

"You're disgusting." I spat. His sneer grew. I tried to move past him, again, but he stuck his foot out and tripped me. I went flying. My books went everywhere. As soon as I had peeled myself off of the floor, and had gathered everything, he knocked my things out my arms, again. Just as I bent down to pick them up. I didn't see it coming, but I should have. I was shoved, from behind. I hit the floor, hard. I tried to push myself up, but he put his foot on my back to hold me down. This is mortifying. So many people see this happen to me, everyday, and they do nothing to stop it.

What happened to chivalry? Men aren't supposed to beat up women, but I guess that went out the window ages ago. I hate it.

"Let her up, Guthrie!" Owen stormed. K.C. chuckled and moved his foot. Owen pulled me off the floor. He inspected my face. I can feel blood dribbling down my chin. I kept my face impassive. I can't show any weakness in front of them. I wiped it off with my sleeve. Owen picked up my books.

"Awe, how cute! Is Saint Clare a freak in the sheets? How else would she have you so whipped?" K.C. taunted. Owen swung his arm back. I got in front of K.C., preventing Owen from throwing the punch.

"He isn't worth it, Owen. He's has to beat on girls because he's insecure and that's the only possible way he can ever feel good about himself. It's pathetic, and you are so much better than that. Please, don't hit him." I pleaded.

"I'll spare him, this once, because you asked me to. Scum like him doesn't even deserve to breathe. You're lucky K.C. Back the fuck off. Do you hear me?!"

"Don't worry; your little girlfriend has a free pass today. Don't expect it to last." K.C. taunted.

"Stop talking, before I beat your teeth in. Do you hear me?!" Owen bellowed. K.C. backed away. He's afraid. He should be. I would never cross Owen when he's angry. I grabbed his hand and led him away. He walked me to class. "I'm not going to stand for anyone putting their hands on you. Do you hear me?!" Owen pressed, touching my face. I nodded. "Look, you need to talk to someone about what Jared does to you, about what's been happening to you at school. I didn't realize things had gotten this back. I'm going with you to talk to Principal Simpson and Ms. Sauvé. They're going to go too far one day, and I can't deal with losing you." He vented. I started trembling, but I nodded. I gathered my books and followed him to the principal's office.

"Clare, Owen, is everything alright?" Simpson asked us. I looked at him, nervously. I shook my head. "What happened to your face, Clare?" He asked me.

"Sir, that's part of what we came to talk to you about." I told him, quietly. "If it's alright, can we talk to you in your office? Could Ms. Sauvé also be there?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yes, of course," he led the way. I sat down in a chair in front of his desk. He bustled off to get Ms. Sauvé. Owen held my hand.

"Hey, Clarebear, it's going to be okay. I promise. I'm here for you. I love you, Clare." He whispered. I gave him a weak smile.

"I love you, too, Owen. I'm scared." I told him, struggling to control my breathing. By the time both Mr. Simpson and Ms. Sauvé were back in the office with us, I was terrified out of my wits. I'm deteriorating quickly. I'm doing my best to keep it together, but I can't.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Owen offered. I shook my head.

"I want to try." I told him.

"Take your time, Clare." Ms. Sauvé placed a hand on my shoulder, reassuringly. I nodded.

"After my mom died, I was left with my stepfather. He's been h…" I started. I took a deep breath and tried again. Mr. Simpson looks almost scared. I feel even worse, now. "He's been hurting me." I told them.

"Clare, do you have proof? That's a very serious accusation." Mr. Simpson warned. I nodded.

"If I show you my bruises, can you take pictures?" I asked them. Ms. Sauvé nodded.

"Would you and Mr. Milligan mind stepping out for a moment?" She asked them.

"We'll be waiting outside." He told us. I nodded. We closed and locked the door behind them and shut the blinds over the windows. I disrobed and Ms. Sauvé started taking pictures to document the evidence for CPS. When she was finished, I got dressed and the guys came back into the room. "It started right after your mother died?" Mr. Simpson asked me. I nodded.

"Just about right after," I told him.

"I'm glad you brought this to our attention. We'll get someone from Child Protective Services here today, for you to talk to. We can talk about the best options for you." He told me. I sighed.

"With all due respect, sir, I don't have anywhere else to go." I told him.

"Emancipation is an option." Ms. Sauvé suggested. I shook my head.

"I don't want to be alone."

"You can stay with me. You know my mom loves you." Owen suggested.

"We can talk to your mother about it later. Alright Owen?" Mr. Simpson compromised. He nodded. "What else did you come in to tell us about, Clare?" He asked me. I hesitated.

"I've been getting bullied at school by some of the other male students." I told him, refusing to look him in the eye. "When I was younger, they called me 'Saint Clare'. I didn't let it bother me, but it's evolved into something much worse now. They push me into lockers, shove me to the floor, throw my books – that's just what's happened this week." I told him. "I wasn't going to say anything, but –" I broke off.

"But, I'm worried that one day it'll go too far and she won't be able to recover from it. She's so small, sir."

"I cannot express how sorry I am that this has gone on for so long without anyone noticing it. Thank you for coming to me, Clare. Can you tell me who's been doing this?" Simpson asked. I fidgeted, noticeably less and less comfortable answering his questions.

"Eli, K.C., Alli, Dave, Dallas, and Jake are the ones that seem to spearhead things." I told him, quietly. I looked up and saw Simpson nod.

"Owen, have you seen any of them, first hand?" Simpson asked.

"I saw K.C. push her to the floor twice and hold her there, this afternoon." He told.

"Are there any other witnesses that would be willing to come forward and give their accounts of what happened?" Simpson asked. Owen nodded.

"Bianca will, Adam will, Drew will, Fiona will, and I'm sure I can find others." Drew answered for me. How can he promise that? Drew doesn't trash talk me, because of Adam. Bianca doesn't stand for the guys beating up a girl. I'm not sure if Adam will or not. Maybe Sav or Holly J. They've never been part of the bullying, but they normally aren't around, either.

"Alright. I will get this taken care of, Clare. You have my word. Would you be willing to talk to Ms. Sauvé and tell her specifics of what you've been going through?" Simpson asked me. I nodded. "Owen, why don't you stay with me and let me know your accounts of what's happened."

"Yes, sir." Owen agreed. He squeezed my hand as I got up. It didn't stop the shaking. "Are you going to be okay?" Owen asked me, getting up. I looked up at him and gave him a quick hug. He kissed the top of my head and I followed the guidance counselor to her office.

I couldn't even keep track of all the questions that she asked me. She recorded them for court purposes. Owen's mom is supposed to come by soon with a CPS representative. This is everything that I was trying to avoid, and right now, I can't even remember why.

-.-

After what felt like days, the school-day finally ended. Owen was able to rally up a surprising number of people to back up my accusations. There's enough to get the bullies expelled. I couldn't believe it when Mr. Simpson told us. Because of Degrassi's zero tolerance policy, he claimed to have no choice but expulsion. The representative for CPS was surprisingly patient and willing to work with us. There is a bunch of legal tape to cut through, but Owen's mom was more than willing to let me stay with them indefinitely. I didn't realize she cared as much as she did. Due to the severity of my injuries, she was granted temporary custody. I still have to go to a doctor and get checked out, officially. But, things look like they're in my favor.

For the first time, in a long time, it feels like I can breathe again. I feel safer at school, now. Knowing that I don't have to go back to Jared, I don't know what to do with myself. It feels like a dream.

-.-

A month later, everything was settled. I had a restraining order against Jared. Owen's mother was awarded guardianship over me, permanently and Jared was arrested for assault. I hadn't heard from any of the bullies that once tortured me at Degrassi. I have no idea if they'll stay away, but I'm going to enjoy the peace while it lasts.

Owen and I are still allowed to date, but we've been taking things slow. He's been unbelievably patient. I don't want to ruin years of friendship just to jump the gun and rush through everything. I feel like for the first time since my mom died, things are looking up.

_~*.*~  
I gotta say thanks, 'cause you kick me when I'm down.  
I'm bleeding out the mouth – I hope you know I'm stronger now.  
I'm taking the hate – I'm turning it all around.  
I won't give up till I'm six feet underground._

_ Don't fight it or deny it – invite it.  
'Cause when it feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
Throw your stones and you won't see my break it.  
Say what you want – take your shots.  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth!  
~*.*~_

**A/N: Alright y'all let me know what you think. Reviews would be awesome!  
-Anneryn**


End file.
